Whatever It Takes
by filmgurl2008
Summary: When Peter and Wade finally get together, things seem to be going their way. That is until the green goblin shows up to get back what was his. Spideypool. Parksborn. Wade Wilson x Peter Parker. Harry Osborn x Peter Parker. Deadpool. Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Whatever It Takes

 **Pairings:** Spideypool - Wade Wilson X Peter Parker, Parksborn - Harry Osborn X Peter Parker

 **Raiting:** M

 **Warning:** Sex, Language, Violence

 **Summary:** When Peter and Wade finally get together, things seem to be going their way. That is until the green goblin shows up to get back what was his. Spideypool. Parksborn. Wade Wilson x Peter Parker. Harry Osborn x Peter Parker.

* * *

"I don't think so baby boy."

Peter sighed, though he had known it wouldn't be an easy task. "Wade please, please, please." He moved over to the beat up couch and flopped down onto it; close enough that his crossed leg was sat on top of the merc's. Even though Peter had his jeans on, it sent a shiver down his spine, as if he could feel Wade's scarred skin against his own. "I really don't want to go the party alone."

Wade flicked the TV to some game show channel, trying not to look at the kid. It was hard to say no to Petey at the best of times, never mind when he was begging.

{Ooh we like it when he begs. . .}

[Would be better if he was naked.]

"It's _your_ party though." He said as he tried to ignore the voices. . .but he had to admit, a naked begging Petey would be amaaaazing.

"But I don't want it. It's Harry that's throwing it for me."

Deadpool shifted at the name; he really didn't like that rich little bastard. He also saw the kid smirk, shit, he'd noticed him react. He sighed. "So don't go."

"You know I have to dude, please don't make me go alone."

"Petey, it's your party that'll be full of people from your school. . .I'm not going."

Spidey frowned and leaned closer to the mercenary, watching as Wade's blue eyes trailed over Peter's body before resting on his hand. . .that was now on his scarred thigh. Peter hadn't even thought about it, he'd just put it there. "Do I have to get on my hands and knees and beg?"

Wade smirked. "Now baby boy, if I got you on your hands and knees to beg, it wouldn't be about some stupid party." He watched the kid's cheeks burn the cutest shade of pink. His smirk widened before he sighed and took hold of Petey's hand, squeezing it before pushing it away from his leg. Such pretty hands shouldn't be seen on monster like skin.

The kid's shoulders dropped with sadness; it hurt when the merc would react to his touches like that. He knew how badly Wade thought of himself. "You can't keep going like this, y'know, it's not good for you. . .staying in here all day every day, only going out at night when you really have to or for a mission as Deadpool. It's not healthy." He leaned in close again, a sad but serious expression on his face. "You need to spend time with people other than me."

"I don't need anyone but you."

Peter let out a deep shaky breath. It wasn't fair. Wade would say things like that so easily, he'd touch him too when he was in a playful or teasing mood. . .but as soon Peter tried to take any of it further, the merc would shut it down and usually with an excuse:

" _I'm no good for you, baby boy."_

" _You're too young."_

Though Peter was sure Wade just didn't fancy him, and that he would rather give excuses than just tell him the truth and hurt him. It wound Peter up if he was honest but Wade would never listen. Once the merc shut it down, that was the end of it.

Wade snapped his fingers, getting the kid's attention. "Eyes up here baby boy, you wanna stare down there y' gonna have to pay me. I ain't free you know." He grinned.

Spidey hadn't realised where he'd been staring at the time, so for once he hadn't been looking on purpose. He scoffed. "Should wear more than just y' boxers then."

"Like you said, I don't go out, so how else am I supposed to show my impressive piece off." He grinned, winking as he did a 'boom' motion with his hands over his 'impressive piece'.

Peter tilted his head to the side with his best faux innocent expression. "I wouldn't call _that_ impressive, I've seen much better." He tried to contain his smirk when he heard Wade all but growl. . .and then it happened fast; the merc practically pounced on him, settling in-between his long jean covered legs and flattened him against the couch with one arm pinned above his head up on the arm rest. His eyes widened and his cheeks burned red.

"Huh, can't fool me Petey," Wade rolled his hips, pressing his impressive dick against the kid's bum. He couldn't resist pressing harder when he heard the gasp that escaped the Spider's lips. "I know that sweet ass o' yours is still virgin."

The kid stared up at the grinning mercenary before wrapping his legs around the other's waist, holding him close. He liked having Wade in-between his legs, and he could feel himself getting hard already. . .and if his body wasn't playing tricks on him, he could feel Wade hardening too. "And who said I was a virgin?"

"Uh, w-what?"

Seeing how Deadpool reacted –a mix of shock, hurt, annoyance, disbelief and even anger- had Peter confused; this relationship was a one way thing. . .wasn't it? He couldn't help himself though. ". . .I'm not a virgin."

Wade unintentionally tightened his grip on the thin wrist, his emotions finally deciding to settle on two as a jealous anger shot through him. "Since when?" He practically snarled.

{He's bluffing, _our_ Spidey wouldn't do that to us.}

"The other week."

[He's not bluffing. . .and he's not _ours_ anyway.]

". . .Who?"

"What?"

Wade gritted his teeth in anger and pressed harder against the kid, moving his face so they were only inches apart. He vaguely realised if it was anyone else -someone who wasn't used to him- they would think he was about to threaten. . .or more than likely rape them.

[Well that's a nice thought isn't it. . .]

"We're clearly not going to." He muttered to the voices. It was a good job Petey knew he would never hurt him because he couldn't stop himself. The anger –or was it the jealousy?- was too much. "Who fucked you!?"

He watched the kid's cheeks turn from that perfect shade of red to an even more perfect red as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Was it the rich bastard? It was wasn't it!?"

What Peter wanted to say was, _"Harry's my friend, don't call him names."_ , but what he did say was, "Why does the 'who' matter? Unless you're jealous that is."

Fuck. What the fuck was he doing? "Tch. You wish." Wade moved away from the kid, settling back into his seat. "It's time you got going, right?"

Peter let out an annoyed sigh. Or was it angry? He pushed himself up, frowning at the scarred man in front of him. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." The mercenary got up from the couch and moved towards the door, his hand reaching for the handle.

The kid moved fast, getting in between Wade and the door. "What the hell Wade?"

"What?"

" _What?_ Are you fucking kidding me!?" Peter yelled. "You can't just be all over me and then kick me out for no reason!"

"No reason!?" The merc snapped. "What does it matter, you'd clearly rather have that fucker _all over you_ anyway." He looked away from the kid, realising he was showing his childish –or rather pathetic- side. But he couldn't help it. He was jealous. He was angry. . .but not at Peter, or even that little bastard Harry. No, he was angry at himself. He knew exactly how Petey felt, hell, the kid didn't even try to hide it anymore. . .but Wade couldn't let himself go there-

{Apart from when you're climbing all over him. . .}

[Or when you're touching him up. Especially when he's in his Spidey suite.]

' _Okay, yeah, but that's just teasing and pratting about. We are friends.'_ He thought at the voices, annoyed. _'That's what friends do.'_

{It's not just when you're being all pervy though. . .}

[No, it's when you're just hanging out too. Everything's better when he's around.]

' _. . .Oh shut up!'_

"Stop listening to the voices and talk to me." Peter said as he stepped closer to the merc, looking up at him. "You can't do this. It's not fair Wade." He let out a shaky breath. "You _know_ how I. . .you can't push me away when you don't feel like having me around and then be pissed at me when you find out I've slept with someone!"

Wade didn't know why but he stepped away from the kid. "See y' later kid."

Peter's eyes widened before he frowned, aggravated. "Asshole." He snapped, before punching Deadpool in the shoulder –nowhere near at full strength of course; he was mad but he wasn't _that_ mad. He grabbed his skateboard and backpack from the side and hurried out of the door.

[What was that, idiot?]

"Don't start. You know we can't do anything right."

{ _We_!? No, this is all you buddy; even we're not stupid enough to send Spidey into the rich bastard's arms.}

"Huh, I didn't-shit." Wade grabbed his hoodie from the coat hooks and left the apartment, shooting down the hall to the stairs.

It wasn't long before he was leaving his crappy apartment block and running down the back street that led onto the main road. He looked around quickly, doing his best to ignore the voices that were currently chuckling to themselves and the people that were staring at him. "Where are y' kid? There you are. Hey, Pet-," Wade started to shout but stopped when he saw the kid was on the phone. He wasn't close enough to hear what the kid was saying, but he could see his lips –those damn perfect lips- moving and luckily Wade could lip read. . .though the few words he caught made him wish he couldn't as they just pissed him off.

 _"Harry,", "Yeah I can come over."_

"Fucking stupid moron." He muttered before turning and heading back to his place.

He slammed the door behind him. He dropped his hoodie on the floor before bending down and lifting his coat up, staring down at the box wrapped in unicorn gift paper. Not the best hiding spot but at least Petey hadn't noticed. But did that even matter now?

"What were you both laughing at outside anyway?" He asked, wanting to not think about what he had done or what he hadn't done. . .or the fact that his baby boy was probably being fucked by that Harry twat right now.

{You forgot to put pants on.}

"Oh crap on a cracker!"

XXXXXX

"So what do you want to watch now?"

Peter looked up from his phone, not that he was checking to see if Wade had text. . .again. "What?" He asked Harry. He watched his friend sigh, irritation clear on his face. He slid off the sofa and crawled around the fancy coffee like table to where his friend was sat in front of his laptop –that wasn't even out in stores yet.

He pretended he didn't see Harry looking him over. That was new; not Harry looking him over but the fact that Peter actually noticed. He had been pretty clueless about it until they had slept together a few weeks ago, and Gwen had told him their rich friend had always looked at him like that. "Sorry, I guess I've been pretty distracted tonight huh."

Harry sighed, unable to stay annoyed with his younger friend. "You're always distracted lately. So, is it him?"

Peter sat back on his heels before running his hand through his hair. It wasn't often Harry asked about Wade –or vice versa- but when he did it was uncomfortable, even before they'd slept together it was awkward. Harry had never met Wade, but he clearly didn't like him. Wade had never personally met Harry but he had followed Peter –to make sure he was safe- a few times while out as Deadpool and seen how he and Harry were close, which he didn't like. It made it hard for Peter to talk to either of the older men about each other. ". . .Yeah."

"What'd he do?"

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, suspiciously. "Why're you asking?"

Harry took his younger friend by surprise; he hooked his hands under Peter's thighs –making him fall onto his bum- and pulled, spreading his legs so he fit nicely in-between them. He moved his face even closer than it already was, so close their breath mingled together. He couldn't help but notice how cute his friend was, especially with pink cheeks and his legs practically wrapped around him. "Because I care about you. And it annoys me that you care so much about someone else. Someone who doesn't deserve it."

Peter frowned, annoyed. "Don't talk about him like that. You don't even know him Harry." He said simply. He didn't want to shout and be angry at his friend but he wasn't going to let him talk badly about Wade. . .even if the merc was being a jerk.

The rich guy sighed. "Fine, okay, I won't. . .but only if you don't look at me like that anymore." Harry said as he placed his hand gently on Peter's cheek while his other hand ran up and down his thigh slowly. He watched his younger friend nod. He smiled before he moved quickly, closing the small gap between them and pressing their lips together.

Peter's eyes widened. He gasped in shock, which he quickly realised was a mistake as his older friend pushed his tongue into his mouth. He started to pull away but the hand on his cheek slid around to his neck, holding him place. He knew he could easily break free of Harry's hold, but if he wasn't Spiderman his friend would be stronger. He didn't know how to get out of their position without drawing attention to his strength.

Harry pulled away slightly, just enough to speak, "Petey please. . .just this."

Peter looked at his friend, at his sad and needy and arousal filled expression. He knew how Harry felt. . .but the rich guy knew how he felt too, so it wouldn't hurt to just make out a little, right? To just be wanted for a little while. To just give Harry what he wanted for a while. To just forget about Wade for a while. Right?

He nodded, and smiled when Harry smiled widely before gently pulling off his glasses and crashing their lips together. He moaned into the kiss and clutched at Harry's shirt; pulling him down on top of him as he switched their position from a sitting to a laying one.

Harry ground down against his younger friend, smirking against his lips when he felt him moan. He loved the way his Petey hiked a leg over his hip and clung to his shirt. It had taken so long to get his friend like this, and for now he could pretend he was the only one Peter cared about. "Petey, say it for me." He muttered against the soft wet lips.

The younger jerked his leg, squeezing their bodies tighter together. Oh yeah, how could he forget. ". . . _Harry_. . ." He moaned out. His friend had a thing for him saying his name.

That was it, the rich guy was hard.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I did read through it but there's probably still some mistakes, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter zipped his jeans up before he looked down at Harry, who was laid on his queen size bed –close to the edge- still fast asleep. He hadn't realised how sprawled out he had been until now. . .but his friend hadn't made him move. Vaguely he wondered why but didn't spend too much on the thought, instead he tilted his head to the side and looked at his friend.

Harry was a handsome guy. Like ridiculously handsome. His brown hair was always perfectly in place by being swiped to the side. His bright but pale blue eyes sometimes looked like they were a white grey, although it was a strange combination for eye colour, it was a perfect combination. He was tall and slim lean, a perfect-Peter realised his friend was clearly perfect in the looks department and he knew he was in every other department too –well, mostly. . .he could be arrogant and a little mean but still perfect- and yet, he wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted curse words, inappropriate touches at inappropriate times and places, red leather, ridiculous fighting skills, unheard voices and scarred skin.

 _Wade. Deadpool._

Peter ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more, as he sighed quietly. He was a bad friend. He moaned at Wade for not thinking about how he felt. . .and then he slept and fooled around with his friend, knowing full well how Harry felt. Although Harry knew he didn't feel the same way, it wasn't fair.

He liked been around Harry, whether they were just hanging out or making out. . .but he wasn't Wade. And he was nerve going to be.

"I'm such an idiot." He whispered before turning and heading to the bedroom door, grabbing his backpack and skateboard before leaving.

"You really are Peter." Harry said to himself, rolling onto his back and starring up at the ceiling.

It was only just starting to get light when Peter dropped his skateboard to the ground, placing one foot on it about to set off, leaving Harry's building behind him, when his phone rang. . .and he'd be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat at the name that flashed up. ". . .Hey,"

" _So, you stood me up."_

' _Oh shit!'_ Peter had actually forgotten he was meant to meet Deadpool last night so they could hang out –as Wade put it, even though what they were doing was actually patrolling. He'd been so. . .mad? Upset? Confused? Annoyed? Hell, he didn't know. Whatever it was, he'd been too much of it to think about roaming around the city with Deadpool, even though it was one of his favourite things to do. Wait a minute. "You basically told me to leave, why would I think we were still on for that?"

Wade scoffed. _"So it had nothing to do with you going to that rich bastard's place?"_

"Were you following me again!?"

Wade groaned. _"What, no! I know we've followed him before. . .yes it was for safety reasons. Oh fuck off."_

Peter sighed and kicked his foot off the ground, setting off on a slow stroll. He knew the merc was arguing with the voices and sometimes it could take a while, so he might as well get on his way home.

" _I wasn't following you."_

"So how do you know I was at Harry's?" Oh shit. Peter realised he had walked straight into that one. He could have just denied it. He should have. Wait. No he shouldn't. He hadn't done anything wrong, right?

It was a few moments before Wade spoke again. _"So you were there."_

He could hear the merc kick something and mumble a few curses. He didn't understand why. He had told him to leave. "Yeah. Yeah I was."

" _So did he fuck you good again?"_

He skidded to a quick stop. " _What_!?" Peter snapped. "You know what Wade, you can't say shit like that to me. It doesn't matter who I fuck because it's entirely up to me!"

" _Kid, I-,"_

"No. I don't want to hear it! You know-. . ." He let out a shaky breath. Tears welled up in his eyes, though he wasn't sure if they were angry or hurt ones. "You _know_ how I feel. You don't feel the same. So why are you so-so what? Jealous? Angry? It isn't fair man. I shouldn't feel like I'm cheating on you!"

" _. . ."_

It felt like forever waiting for a reply, when it was clear he wasn't going to get one he said, "I don't understand why you get so mad about Harry, I really don't, so don't keep pushing it Wade. . .you won't like the answer if I have to choose between you both." He hung up angrily. He sighed and slid his hand under his glasses, wiping at the tears. "Shit. Why did I say that?" He hadn't meant it. As much as he didn't want to pick between them, he knew deep down who he would choose. . .and he didn't even have to think about it.

He really was a crappy friend.

"Fuck!" Deadpool yelled and threw his phone to the gravel covered ground; the back flew off, releasing the battery. He was on the roof of the building he and Spidey were supposed to meet on. . .seven hours ago.

{Why don't you just tell the Spider?}

[Because he's afraid.]

"Shut up."

{Why? He clearly wants to be in your pants.}

[There's more to it than that. He's still just a kid-]

"I said shut the fuck up!" He shouted and grabbed at his head with one hand.

{Stop being a pussy and go fuck him.}

[. . .That could help.]

He grabbed one of his many guns and shot himself in the leg, taking the voices off of the baby boy subject.

{What the hell you idiot!}

He shot himself in the other leg.

XXXXXX

Peter leaned back against the table, looking down at his phone. Still no new messages. Or missed calls.

Had he really gone too far with what he'd said?

It had been almost a week since he'd last spoken to the merc with a mouth. It was strange not speaking to him every day; whether they were just themselves or in costume, for the last year they had spoken every single day. Whoa, that was kind of insane when he thought about it.

He still couldn't believe they had gone from Deadpool always been there whenever Spiderman turned around, to friends, to. . .well, to one of them wanting to be a lot more than just friends. It was so hard. And confusing. It hurt to be around Wade. . .but it hurt even more to be away from him.

Peter sighed, feeling somewhat pathetic. "It's only been a week."

"Peter, are you in her-there you are." Gwen said, standing in the door way. She smiled. "We've been looking for you for almost twenty minutes. This place is so big."

"Hey. Sorry, I just erm, needed some space." He told her. "Harry really did invite the whole school."

"You actually thought he wouldn't?" She laughed. "So are you coming out?"

Peter looked down at his phone before sighing and scratching his head, wishing he could scratch the thoughts out of it. "I think I'm going to stay in here for a bit."

Gwen looked at the cell phone in her friend's hand and noticed how tightly he was clinging to it. She closed the door and moved over to the table, leaning against it just as Peter was. "So, did something happen between you and Wade?"

It was hard to talk about his relationship with Wade to his friends. Tony disliked the mercenary. Harry disliked him. Mary-Jane was on Harry's side no matter what. Wanda would listen but would find it hard to give advice as she didn't like Harry. Gwen was the only one who would offer unbiased advice, despite the fact she was Harry's friend and had never met Wade. He realised the majority of his main friends really didn't like each other. "Sort of. Yeah. I don't know. I mean. . ."

"Peter what happened?"

". . .I said something and I think it was too far."

"What did you say?" The blond asked and just looked at her friend as he looked at her with an agonisingly painful look in his eyes. She knew he couldn't say; there was only so much Peter would go into detail about Wade. "Okay. I'm guessing whatever it is there was a reason, you're not the kind of person to just say something nasty or hurtful. . .so think about why you said it."

"I was mad but. . .I think it was to get him to realise. I can't. . .it's so hard just been friends. And then things got confusing with Harry." Peter told her, his eyes still on the cell phone in his hands. "I don't want to hurt either of them but. . ."

"You know which one you love." She finished for him.

". . .Yeah."

Gwen wrapped her arm around his shoulders and laid her head against his arm.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Gwen's phone started buzzing. "I've got to go get the door."

"Huh?"

"I'm on answering the door duty. Every time the bell goes, my phone lets me know." She shrugged. "I drew the short straw, so if some one's trying to get in and they're not on the list. . .I'm the one that has to send them away."

Peter nodded in understanding. . .but stopped suddenly. "Wait, there's a list?"

Gwen chuckled as she opened the door. "It's a Harry Osborn party for you, did you really think he wouldn't go all out?"

She made her way through the crowds of people in the main hall. She shook her head; a house with a _main hall_ wasn't a house. It was ridiculous. "MJ, did Harry really just invite the whole school? Seems like there's more here." She asked as she grabbed the clip board from the fancy looking little table next to the door.

"Of course he did; he wanted Peter to have a good time." The redhead told her as she grabbed the door knob, pulling it open.

"But Pete doesn't even know these people." Gwen muttered before she realised Mary-Jane was stood with wide shocked eyes and her mouth open, in a somewhat comical O shape. She slowly tore her gaze from her friend and followed her line of sight. . .to the scarred man in front of the door. She couldn't help but stare for a moment; the man was tall and even in the baggy hoodie she could tell he was muscular but they were both looking at his face covered in scars, although he was clearly trying to hide with his hood.

He shifted uncomfortably under their shocked gazes. She composed herself, feeling awful for staring, before elbowing MJ in the side.

"I'm looking for Peter."

"Oh. . .oooh, you're Wade!" The blond smiled.

Wade was taken by surprise, both by the blond knowing who he was and her smile. He was a lot more used to people reacting to him the way the tall red haired girl was looking at him. . .a mixture of fear, wonder, anger and disgust. "Err, yeah." He watched the blond's smile widen and the redhead's expression turn to a somewhat spiteful one.

"You're not on the list." The redhead said and started to shut the door, only to be stopped by the blond.

"MJ! Don't be so rude, he's Peter's friend."

{Smack the red one!}

[No, don't. These are Spidey's friends. . .]

The merc realised the girls must be Gwen Stacy and Mary-Jane Watson, Peter's school friends.

"So is Harry." Mary-Jane said harshly before glaring at Wade.

Wade tensed at the name of that rich bastard.

{Tut-tut, your jealousy is showing.}

"It's not our choice, MJ."

He frowned, confused; he knew he hadn't missed any of the girls' conversation. . .so what were they talking about? Had Peter really meant what he said about choosing between him and that bastard?

[You're a moron. It's pretty obvious.]

{It is? Yeah, yeah it is.}

Wade sighed, agitated; it was hard not to talk back to the voices, it had been so long since he'd had to ignore them seen as Peter and Weasel both knew about them. It was going to be hard enough to go to Peter in front of all the teenagers and whoever the hell else was at the party due to his looks, he didn't need to add speaking to himself.

Gwen frowned at her taller friend before looking back to Wade. "I'll take you to him."

He nodded slowly and followed the blond, smirking somewhat triumphantly at the redhead as he passed her. As they left the foyer area and entered another room, he paused for a moment as he looked around –still keeping his face covered by the hood- the huge room; it was dark with some kind of disco strobe lights flashing and music blaring.

[It's like a night club. How much money does Harry have?]

{Ooh we should dance!}

Gwen waved him to one of the doors and he followed. Now on a long corridor he noticed the music couldn't be heard. The hall was soundproofed? Weird. "That's not exactly the kind of party Petey would like. . ."

Gwen looked at him sideways, smiling. "I know. But this is a Harry Osborn party after all." Her smile widened as she saw the scarred man frown at the mention of the rich guy's name. "I know you don't like him, so you don't have to hold your tongue." She stopped in front of the third door on the right side of the corridor. "I don't know if you have someone to talk to, that is assuming you don't tell Peter exactly how you feel about Harry, you can always talk to me if you need to."

{I don't get it. . .why is she been nice? It's a trap! Kill her!}

[. . .I think she's just being nice. She clearly cares about our Spider.]

The merc just stared down at her, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I guess that might come off as a little weird, huh. Peter said you find it hard to trust people –that's why he was so happy when he realised you trusted him." The corner of her mouth lifted into a half smile as Wade opened his to speak but closed it. He repeated the action twice before finally speaking.

". . .He talks about me?"

"Uh-huh. He doesn't go into much detail about everything –sometimes it's like he's worried I'll know too much- but I'm the person he talks about things with. I try to do my best with giving him unbiased advise, but it can be hard. . .especially when it's clear what he wants."

Wade frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to say, but he's a good guy. He doesn't want to hurt anyone." She sighed as she saw Mary-Jane come onto the corridor. "Anyway, I'm here if you ever want to talk. And he's in there." She smiled before setting off towards her tall friend.

". . .Thankyou." The merc called after her.

Gwen smiled before she took hold of the redhead's arm and started pulling her back towards the party's door. "Let's leave them for a while."

Mary-Jane sighed, clearly annoyed. "Fine, but I'm backing Harry."

"Yeah, well I'm backing Wade."

{I'm glad we decided not to kill her. I like her.}

[Killing her was never on the table to begin with!]

* * *

End of Chapter 2

thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Wade shut the door behind him, getting Peter's attention. The kid must have been waiting for someone as he didn't look up until the door banged shut. He watched those big chocolate brown eyes widen as he realised the intruder was him.

The mercenary looked Peter up and down; styled messy brown hair, thick black glasses over beautiful big eyes, a deep red loosely fitting shirt and dark skinny jeans. . .that were tight in all the right places even from the front, Wade could only imagine how well they fit around that perfect ass. Damn, the kid was sexy.

{He looks fiiiine.}

[He's just perfect.]

He sighed. Peter was perfect. Too perfect. Especially for him.

Wade swallowed thickly; what the fuck was he doing? He was no good for the web slinging hero. So what the fuck was he doing at his birthday party? They couldn't be together. Wade was no good, and anyway, Petey was probably just going through a phase. He had had all damn week to think about this and yet he had left it till the last damn minute as per fucking usual.

{Well you are a fucking moron.}

[That is true.]

"Wade," Peter practically whispered. "w-what are you doing here?"

Well, whatever he was going to do. . .he didn't have a choice now, it was too late to run off. He walked over to the table and leaned against it. "You invited me, 'member?"

"Yeah but. . .you said no, and then kicked me out."

Wade could see Peter out of the corner of his eye, he was looking down at the floor, clearly avoiding eye contact with him. Shit that hurt. Even when they were shouting at each other –whether it was arguing over the last donut or that Spidey had put himself in danger again- or when they were training and it would undoubtedly turn to play fighting and things would start to get heated. . .they always looked at each other. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

". . .Yeah me too." Peter fidgeted with his hands. Usually he couldn't wait to be around the scarred man. . .but this, this was awkward. He sighed. He really was a bad friend. "I really am sorry, Wade-,"

Wade let his head fall backwards, and while he stared up at the ceiling he said, "You have nothing to be sorry for baby boy."

"Yes, I do. I. . .I don't consider your feelings, I just. . .I don't hide mine and maybe I should because it's just causing problems between us and the last thing I wan' t' do is lose you. So I should be happy with us just been friends. I know you don't feel the same but then sometimes I wonder if you do because of things you say or the way you touch me but then I _know_ you don't because why wouldn't anything have happened yet, but then we've kissed but then again under the circumstances I guess it was just adrenaline or something. And then there's everything with Harry. Uh, I don't know. My head hurts so much." The web-slinger finished rambling and pushed his glasses up, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He hoped Wade thought the action was because of his head, and not the fact that he was trying to stop the tears.

 _"He doesn't want to hurt anyone."_

That's what Gwen had told him. He hadn't realised just how much Peter had worried over his feelings. . .over Harry. . .over him. Shit. Wade's stomach knotted as he wondered just how much pain he had put the kid through by pushing him away, or even letting him get close –giving Petey just that little bit of hope that maybe this time he wouldn't be pushed away- to only then get pushed away again.

Wade opened his mouth; he wasn't sure if it was to apologise, beg for forgiveness, spout the same crap about the kid being too young or to finally say the truth out loud. Either way it didn't really matter because the words wouldn't come out.

{Fucking coward.}

[I hate to agree but. . .]

The voices were right, he really was a coward.

"Here." He said lamely as he held out the poorly wrapped gift he'd been carrying. He had had it all planned out, he was gonna surprise Petey on his birthday by been in his bedroom when he got home from school –because the kid had said he didn't leave his apartment enough-, with take out and doughnuts, and just play video games and watch crappy movies. All the things they liked to do together when they were just being themselves, not their alter egos. But he had brought it to the _party_ , because that's what you were supposed to do right? And because he was worried the kid would have thrown him out of his place.

Peter lifted his head from his hands, "You got me a present?"

"Course I did." The merc watched Petey smile happily, damn it, that smile had ruined him. From the first time he had seen it, he'd been hooked. . .and he would do anything to see it. It was almost a shy smile, small but so full, spreading to his beautiful brown eyes and tinting his cheeks a beautiful pink. It was one of Wade's favourite Petey looks, and it was reserved only for him.

[You hope.]

{Of course it's only for us. He wouldn't look at anyone else like that!}

Peter unwrapped the present, loving the unicorn paper and how badly it was wrapped. It was very Deadpool. He gasped when he saw the picture on the box. "No way!" It was the latest model of his favourite camera make. "How did you-wait, why did you get me this? It must've been expensive Wade, you shouldn't have."

"Oh okay I'll take it back then." Wade said and went to grab the camera box, only for the kid to quickly move it out of his reach. He smirked. "Didn't think so."

"There's no point returning it now, but you didn't have to y'know."

"I know." Wade smiled, looking at the kid who in turn was looking over every inch of the box. "But I thought you could use a new one, and then you don't have to worry about damaging the one your uncle Ben got you."

Peter's heart skipped a beat. "Y-you. . .you remembered?" It had been at the beginning of their friendship, while still only knowing each other as Spiderman and Deadpool, which he had mentioned he had a camera from his Uncle that wasn't _around anymore_ and he loved it but at the same time hated using it in case it ended up broken.

"I went out that day and bought it." The merc admitted. He watched Spidey's cheeks heat up and his eyes widen. "Well, not that exact one, I changed it twice over the months. Who knew cameras came out so quickly."

Not only had Wade remembered something he had mentioned so long ago, when he had only know him as Spiderman for a short time, but he had changed it to make sure it was one of the latest models. Why would he-, "Why would you bother going to so much trouble? You didn't even know who I was."

"I wanted to make sure you had the best one."

". . .Why?"

"Because you deserve the best." Wade said simply before adding, "And I knew it'd make you happy. I like it when you're happy."

There it was again. Wade found it so easy to say things like that. It was Peter that had the _feelings_ and yet he couldn't say the words to tell the scarred man exactly how he felt. . .so why was it so easy for Wade?

"I like this colour too." Wade raised his hand and ran his knuckles across the kid's cheek in a feather light touch, wishing it was skin to skin and not to glove to skin; he had worn his gloves, trying to hide as much of his skin as possible. . .not wanting to embarrass his baby boy in front of his shitty ass peers –the ones that probably didn't even know they were here for his party. His Petey was so much better than everyone in this fucking place. They had no idea how fucking lucky they were to have him nearby, to breath the same air, to-

"Wade. Hey, Wade, you okay? Is it the voices?" Peter asked concerned; the merc had suddenly zoned out, and though that was pretty normal for him, this time he had an edge of anger to his expression.

"Huh, oh no. They're actually pretty quiet at the minute."

"Well that's not normal."

"Noo it is not." Wade said and after a moment Peter chuckled. "What you laughing at baby boy?"

"Usually it would be normal not to hear voices in the first place. Not that they were just been quiet for once." Peter said as he looked up at the merc, half smiling.

"I guess you're right." Wade laughed. Even after so long, it was weird to hear Petey talk about the voices; he had never judged, or insulted. . .he had simply just accepted that they were apart of him.

It went quiet as they just looked at each other. Wade not believing his luck when it came to the kid, though he knew it wouldn't last. And that's what hurt. More than anything. Peter wanting to tell the merc everything, from how sorry he was that he had stormed out and gone to Harry's, to saying _those_ words out loud.

Wade's phone went off, some Lady Gaga song cut through the not so but somehow still awkward silence. He sighed as he looked down at his cell. "I should get this."

"The room next door will be empty, no one's meant to be down here." Peter watched Wade nod and go to the door, hesitating as his hand took hold of the handle. "No one will be down here, they're too busy getting drunk." He reassured.

"Why're you back here all alone anyway baby boy?"

Peter shrugged. "Didn't wanna be here without you." He watched the merc's expression go from curious to surprise to a wide smile before he turned and left to go answer his phone. He sighed again and let his head fall back. What was he doing? Why couldn't he just say those words? Maybe they could get through to Wade. . .and if not, at least he would have said them.

"Petey, there you are!"

Oh no. Peter turned his head to look at the door, just in time to see Harry smirk as he looked him up and down.

"Looking good, sexy. Very fucking sexy."

Oh shit. Harry was drunk and Wade would be back any minute.

* * *

End of chap 3!

thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade snapped his phone shut, annoyed. He didn't want to think about the conversation he'd just had. He couldn't. He knew exactly what he wanted to do but he couldn't do that, it would just hurt Petey.

{Ah he'd get over it.}

[I don't thin-]

{Nobody's asking you! Do it big red, our Spidey _will_ get over it.}

". . .I don't think he would, not this." He mumbled to the voices. "As much as I'd enjoy doing it." He shook his head, trying to get rid of the violent but exciting images now flashing through his mind before they could be replaced with images of Peter crying and then probably been angry, really fucking angry. "Uh, I didn't wan' t' fucking think about it you dicks."

{But we could have him all to ourselves if we did it!}

[We could anyway if DP would just tell the truth.]

"He knows how I feel-,"

{Doubt it. He knows you like to touch him and comment on his body then you like to refuse his advances.}

[I'm surprised the poor kid doesn't have whiplash with how quick your mood changes.]

"Oh shut up." Wade stopped in front of the room where he'd left Peter. He was sure he had shut the door but now it was open, not fully but enough to see into the room. His hands instantly clenched into fists. He couldn't remember the last time his anger had gone from zero to hundred so quickly. In fact it was probably closer to a thousand.

He didn't want to see but he couldn't look away. He wanted to run –so he didn't do something he should probably regret later- but he couldn't move.

Petey was sat on the table they had been leaning against, only now instead of him been sat next to the kid that rich bastard was in between his legs. Harry's left hand was running up and down Peter's thigh and his right was wrapped around the side of his neck with his thumb pushed under the kid's chin tilting his head up, their faces inches apart and eyes locked together.

{How many times have you imaged wrapping your hand around his throat? And now you've let that little fucker get to do it first.}

The merc did his best to ignore the comment, but it was hard to. He had pushed the kid away so many times, how many firsts had he missed? How many times did he have left before the kid didn't come back?

He was snapped from his thoughts as Harry spoke.

"So that's my competition, that big oaf in the other room?"

Before Wade or the voices could even think of a snarky retort Peter spoke, "He is _not_ an oaf."

"If you say so. What the fuck is up with his skin anyway? Looks like a fuckin-,"

" _Don't_. There's nothing wrong with his skin. And it has nothing to do with you anyway Harry."

Wade could see Petey's hand grip the edge of the table, so hard it started to splinter under his strength –the rich bastard didn't notice. He was also surprised at the anger in Peter's voice. The kid had told him plenty of times that he shouldn't hide his skin and that it was perfect the way it was, but he didn't think he would defend Wade to his friend.

{His fuck buddy.}

' _It was only once.'_ He snapped at the voice, not wanting to speak aloud and be caught.

{That you know of.}

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Don't be mad." Harry pleaded and moved closer to his friend, ghosting his lips over the others.

"Harry don't," Peter practically whispered, trying to pull his face away but Harry tightened his grip and held him in place. It was hard not to use his full strength when he needed to.

"Oh come on Petey, let's have some fun."

Wade's breath caught as he watched Osborn's hand move and rub against Peter's jean covered cock, that was bad enough but what made it ten times worse was when the kid – _his_ Petey- moaned at the touch. His jaw clenched and his hand flexed into a fist.

"Harry don't, come on, we can't do this anymore." Peter said as he put his hands on his friend's shoulders, trying to push him away gently.

Harry sighed. "I'm tired of hearing that Pete, you said we couldn't and then we did. You said it again and we did it again. We both know you want to." He slid his hand from the brunette's groin to his back, forcing him closer till their bodies were flush against each other. "I want you. Always wanted you."

The merc's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched Harry press his lips to Peter's. He watched the kid's eyes go wide before they fluttered closed. His Petey was kissing back. Wade could feel his heart sink. Then to make it worse, the rich bastard started fiddling with the kid's jeans button and zipper. But then Peter pulled away quickly.

"Harry, _please_ ," Peter's hands wrapped around Harry's before the older guy could slip it down his now open pants. "you're my best friend, I. . .I don't want to hurt you."

Wade watched Osborn's eyes widen.

"What does that mean?"

"It's just we can't be together-,"

" _Why_?"

Wade didn't like the tone the rich bastard used, it was angry all of a sudden. . .no it was more venomous than angry.

"You know why."

He didn't like how distressed Peter sounded. He wanted to smash that smug little fucker's face in.

"Say it then." Harry challenged.

Peter shook his head almost defiantly.

Wade didn't know what the little bastard was trying to get the kid to say and he didn't care. If Peter didn't want to say it, then he wasn't going to fucking say it. He was about to go into the room, whether it was just to shut the bastard up or actually hit him he wasn't sure, but he stopped himself when Harry spoke again.

"I don't get it, Petey. He won't even fuck you. I'll do you whenever you want," He smirked and nuzzled his friend's neck before jerking his hips forward to grind their covered cocks together. "and more. You'll have whatever you want, Petey, you won't want for anything." He said, squeezing at Peter's thighs.

Peter let out a shaky breath. "I love him, Harry."

"What?" Wade let out. His heart stopped. His breathing stopped. His mind stopped. Everything stopped.

{No way.}

[No way.]

"No way." Harry said, shocked, as he pulled away from his friend's neck, staring down at him with a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt on his face. "You. . .him. . .but why? He doesn't even-ugh!" He pushed Peter back on to the smooth wood of the table, while he stayed stood up in-between the younger's legs and his eyes still fixed on the other's face. "Why him, Pete? I'm so much better for you. We match. We've always been good together. I would never hurt you like he does. You wouldn't want for anything ever again. I know I make you feel good," He said as he shoved his hand down the front of the tight jeans, cupping the brunette's dick.

Peter gasped. "Harry, don't. It's not you, it's m-,"

"Don't use that shitty ass line on me Peter. I know it's not me, it's that freak you're obsessed with."

Wade was used to name calling, but he could see Petey's whole body flinch and his fist clenched. He watched as Harry didn't say anything but started to move his hand, and kept moving even when the kid took hold of his wrist gently. He shook his head, annoyed; Petey was scared of hurting his friend.

"Harry, stop it. Let's just go out to the party, yeah?" Peter practically pleaded as he used his free hand to cup his friend's face, only for the rich guy to grab his wrist and twist it away, pinning it to the desk next to Peter's head.

"Harry-,"

"Come on, Petey, just one more time, yeah?" Harry said before leaning over Peter and kissing his neck.

"No, Harry. It'll never be the last time though will it."

Wade watched as the rich bastard kept fondling and kissing Peter, clearly not doing as the kid said. Now his anger really went from zero to a thousand. He shoved the door open and stormed over to the scene that was making his blood boil higher with every second, pulling the rich bastard off of Peter.

"Wade," Peter all but squeaked.

"Not now baby boy, I got t' take out the trash."

"He's just drunk, he wasn't going to do anything." Peter said quickly as he slid off the table watching the merc closely, carefully.

" _What!?_ " Wade snarled. He stopped just before the door and slammed Harry against the wall, hand around the younger guy's throat.

"What the fuck asshole," Harry managed to gasp out. "we were busy."

The merc leaned in close, a dark menacing expression on his face. "Touch him again and not only will I gauge out those pretty eyes o' yours, but I'll cut off your hands and feet making you a limbless cripple and then I'll cut off that little dick," He grabbed said dick and squeezed tightly for emphasis. "and come to see you at the hospital and force feed you a bit of it every day."

Peter saw the terror shoot through Harry's face as he listened to Wade's little speech. "Let him go, Wade, he's just drunk. He wasn't going to do anything."

"He didn't _stop_ Peter."

The kid stiffened at his name; Wade never called him that. He shook himself mentally and moved over to his rich friend and the merc. "Please, you're going to really hurt him if you don't let him go." He said, placing his hand on Wade's shoulder. He knew how effective his touch could be. When Deadpool sometimes got carried away on a mission all Spiderman had to do was touch him and it would usually snap the mercenary out of it. Luckily it worked this time too.

Wade let go of Harry, dropping him to the floor. " _Get out_." He snarled.

Harry looked from Wade to Peter, who nodded and said, "Go, I'll speak to you later."

"No, he won't." The merc told him as he watched Osborn stand up, brushing himself off. He watched as the little bastard looked him over, almost making a show of it just to show he wasn't afraid of Wade. . .but he knew Harry was afraid of him, everyone was, they just didn't have the money to get rid of the things they feared like Osborn did. The only thing was, was Wade wasn't _normal,_ so he wasn't easy to get rid of. His eyes locked on Harry's bright blue ones, and there it was. . .that fear. But his face was full of disgust.

"Him? You're picking _him_ over _me_?"

Peter let out a ragged breath. He wanted to tell his friend he wasn't choosing Wade over him. . .but when it came down to it, he was wasn't he? He knew how Harry felt about him because his friend had told him, and although he did love Harry. . .it was different to how he loved Wade. Completely and utterly different.

He swallowed thickly, swallowing any words that were stuck in his throat and simply nodded, once, slowly.

"Huh," Harry breathed and shook his head. He kept shaking his head, disbelievingly, for a moment before taking a step towards Peter. . .only to have Wade step in front of him, blocking his way to his friend. "Huh, fine."

{Finally, I thought he'd never leave.}

[Now what are you going to do? You charged in without thinking. You heard what Spidey said, you've forced his little fuck buddy away and you still won't admit the truth.]

"I know, I know, fuck sake I know!" He mumbled to himself, agitated.

Peter sighed; he was ready to argue with the merc, he wasn't sure what points he was going to make because Wade was right. . .Harry didn't show any signs of stopping. But he wouldn't have hurt Peter, and not only because he would have put a stop to it before it got too far but because Harry was his friend, he would have realised what he was doing even through the drunkenness. . .and sadness?

He opened his mouth to speak –or more than likely shout- but realised something. The scarred man had been listening to his and Harry's conversation. "H-how long were you listening?" He said, taking hold of Wade's sleeve with his thumb and forefinger, his eyes locked on the floor.

Wade was snapped out of his conversation with the voices at the kid's light touch. He let out a heavy breath before turning to look down at Peter. "I heard enough kid."

"Y-. . .y-y-you heard what I said?"

"Yeah." Wade answered simply. He couldn't see the kid's face properly because of how he was staring down so intently at the floor, but he could see his pretty face was drip white and then suddenly there were water droplets on his glasses. Shit. If there was one thing he hated seeing, it was seeing his Petey cry. He twisted his wrist, knocking Peter's loose grip from his hoodie and grabbing the long fingered hand before it fell away, entwining their fingers together. Wade stepped closer to Peter and took hold of his chin, lifting his face. "Why're you crying baby boy?"

"I-I. . ." Peter tried but trailed off. Why was he crying? Why was everything so screwed up so suddenly? Why-before he could think anymore, before he could stop himself, everything came tumbling out. "I'm so stupid. And a bad friend. I-I do nothing but hurt you-force my feelings on you. . .I don't mean to but I do. I love you, like so much, and I've tried not to –believe me I tried- but I can't stop it. I know how Harry feels and yet I stay around him and when he starts things I don't stop it, so I'm only hurting him too. I-I-I. . .ugh, I don't know. I. . .I'm sorry Wade, I'm sorry I love you. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone okay? Even as Spiderman, I'll stay away from you as Deadpool too. I-,"

Wade didn't know if it was because of the crying or hearing _I love you_ so many times or the thought of never seeing his Spidey-Petety again. . .but whatever it was he couldn't stop himself. He tightened his grip on the kid's face and pressed their lips together. After a moment of shock he saw Peter's eyes flutter shut before he started to kiss back. It was a soft, sweet kiss, nothing like their first kiss all that time ago. But that didn't mean it wasn't just as good. And this time, Wade wouldn't be pushing the kid away.

Peter let out a rush of quick breaths. "W-wha-,"

"I love you Petey."

Peter's eyes widened. "Wha-but. . .you always push me away."

"I know." Wade told him, his thumb stroking the soft skin of the kid's hand. Fuck. Well, he had said those words so he might as well be truthful about the rest. "I. . .I'm no good for you, Petey."

"And why is that?"

"C'mon kid, you're not stupid!" He snapped, his voice harsher than he had meant it to be. "You know what it is I do, what it is I've _done_. Hell, you've fucking seen it first-hand!" Wade all but shouted, dropping Peter's hand, taking a step away in frustration.

". . .Wade," Peter said quietly, watching the merc closely as his hands shook and then grabbed at his head.

"Don't. You don't-you don't fucking get it Petey, you-you're seventeen-just a kid, just a fucking kid for fuck sake-, and too-too good and I'm no good at all and I mean this is ju-just-I'm just a phase for you anyway right? How long's it gonna take before you leave-leave-leave me-,"

Peter had only seen Wade break down a couple of times before –usually it had been caused by Peter or something to do with the weapon X project-, and this was surprising. He hadn't realised Wade felt the same way he did. . .but he would never have guessed the merc had been so worried about the way he felt. So. . .in pain. He watched as Wade babbled and stuttered as he moved frantically around the dining room, his hands changing between making fists to grabbing at his head to waving them around in the air. "I'm sorry," He said before hurrying over to the older man and quickly grabbing his wrists, before they could claw at his head again; he was sure Wade was strong enough to squeeze his skull until it was crushed. . .and he really didn't want to see that. He stared into Wade's eyes, watching every emotion possible flicker through them before they suddenly clouded over and went blank. "No. No, don't do that. Don't pull away from me okay." He stepped closer, pressing his body to the bigger one in front of him. "I'm begging you okay, don't do this. This is my fault, not yours. I didn't think about how you were feeling. I was too busy being upset that you didn't like me back to think that you did but just couldn't deal with it."

Wade just stayed still, listening and looking into those big brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry. . .but I love you and that's not going to change. I'm eighteen, I'm not a child. And you are _not_ a phase. Do you hear me? I love you." Peter let go of Wade's wrists, using his hands to grab his face. His thumbs traced the scars of the merc's cheeks. He'd always liked his scares. "I love you." He stood up on his tip toes and leaned in slowly to press his lips to Wade's. He pulled back when the merc didn't react at all. "I love you." He said and pressed their lips together again. He pulled away only slightly this time, so when he said those three words again he could still feel Wade's lips against his own. "I love you." He said again and repeated in-between feather light touches of lips. . .until he finally felt Wade move. First he felt the hands on his hips, fisting into his clothes so tight he thought the fabrics were going to rip. Second he felt the lips against his finally start to move. He sighed into the kiss, his shoulders sagging in relief.

"Say it again." Wade said against the kid's lips. His eyes focusing on his big brown eyes.

"I love you."

Wade kept one hand fisted at Peter's hip and the other fisted in his thick brown hair. "Again."

"I love you."

He crashed his lips to Peter's, loving the way he moaned against him. "Again."

"I love you."

He pushed Peter against the wall, pressing his body as hard as he could against the smaller frame. "Again." He tore his mouth from Peter's to attach it to the kid's neck, biting, marking him.

"I love you."

He ground against him. "Again."

"I love you."

"Again." He said just as the door swung open.

"Peter-oh, you're kidding." Mary-Jane said somewhat disapprovingly. "So that's why Harry's drinking the biggest bottle of whiskey and snogging some random-er."

Wade felt Peter tense against him. He didn't like it; was it because Harry was with someone else? Or because he was upset and getting drunk? Or something else entirely?

"So, are you gonna come and stop him before he gets too wasted?"

Wade should have seen this coming. He should have known the 'I love you' and touching and kissing wouldn't last. Of course Peter was going to choose Harry. Shit, he was such a fuckin-

"No." Peter told her and could see Wade frown in confusion. As much as he loved his friend, he really hated the way she kept looking at Wade. "Sorry MJ, you're going to have to look after him tonight."

"What, why?" She asked, shooting an irritated look at Wade.

"Because Wade is going to take me back to his place and fuck me senseless."

Both Wade and Mary-Jane's eyes widened in shock. Peter took hold of Wade's hand and pulled him as they left the dining room, leaving the redhead stood at the door with a gobsmacked expression.

* * *

End of chapter 4!

thanks for reading, sorry for any spelling mistakes etc, let me know what you think so far :)


End file.
